


【双birth】风雪夜归人

by daogedecao



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 19:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20476268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daogedecao/pseuds/daogedecao





	【双birth】风雪夜归人

雪是从傍晚开始下的。最开始是一小片雪花悄然坠下，没多久之后柔软的棉白便将整座城市掩埋。因为突如其来的大雪影响，所有航班不得不重新调整起降时间。  
因此，当伊达明踏出机场大门时，已经距离原本预定抵达时间迟了七个小时之久。彼时雪势已经没有那么大，只是随着风打着旋儿慢慢落下，拂过行人肩头时甚至还有几分温柔的味道。  
从机场坐到市区时，巴士上已经只剩下寥寥几个人。伊达明背着少得可怜的行李缓步向前。许久没有归国，原本熟悉的城市一时也显得有几分陌生，街头的画报和告示全都不是他所熟悉的模样，到是唯独街角忽明忽暗的路灯以及路灯下那靠在路边的关东煮小车还是一成不变。伊达撩开帘子坐了进去，笑着让老爷子温了一壶酒，一直呆到午夜将过才重新收拾行囊继续往回走。  
彼时已经过了午夜，雪势虽然不大却仍然没有要停的迹象。纵然伊达明身体强健衣服保暖，也开始感觉凉气逐渐蔓延全身，不过万幸，他已经抵达目的地了。  
伊达明颤颤巍巍摸了半天才找到许久不用的钥匙，一开门便看见玄关尚留着一盏灯。昏黄的灯光忽闪，和他约莫半年前离开时几乎一个样，也不知是一直没换还是换上的灯寿命又走到了尽头。他轻手轻脚放下了行李，刚微微弯腰准备蹬掉脚底的短靴，余光便瞥见从里屋闪出了一个人影。  
“你回来得也太晚了。”后藤慎太郎穿着一身居家服站在玄关，双手抱在胸前，脸上隐隐透露着一丝不悦。  
伊达明楞了一下，随即满脸堆上了讨好的笑：“抱歉抱歉，飞机晚点了。”  
伊达明确实从不对后藤慎太郎说谎，但偶尔也打着擦边保留一部分事实。不过从后藤微微挑起一边眉毛的反应来看显然对方也毫不买账。毕竟不是第一年交往，现役警官已经能熟练从恋人给出的已知信息里挑挑拣拣继而推理出下半部分对方并未交代的内容了。后藤酱、不好骗了呀。伊达明没由来地想起曾经听他说什么就是什么的小恋人，痛心疾首。  
不过后藤也不打算纠结于这点，退了一步给伊达留出了弯腰换鞋的空间。  
“晚饭吃过了吧，现在洗澡吗？我去放热水。”  
“还有其他选项吗？”伊达自以为很有魅力的眨了眨眼，换来后藤一个不怎么明显的白眼。警察先生在对方换好鞋后凑近了些，伸手轻触了一下伊达蓄满胡渣的脸颊。  
“好冰……去洗澡吧？”  
“……嗯。”伊达咧嘴笑了一下，捉住后藤的手放到嘴边轻吻了一下。那并不是一只柔软的手，长期握枪和格斗在掌心留下了薄茧和细小的伤痕。他低头看着后藤的眼睛，在那双深色的眼瞳里看到了自己格外憔悴的倒影。后藤酱大概早就闻到我身上的酒气了，他想，可能还有散不掉的硝烟和血腥气息。  
半年以来他在自身周围竖起的高墙有了一丝裂缝，在玄关忽明忽暗的暖黄色灯光和后藤的目光注视下逐渐坍塌。当他走向浴室时突然想起自己似乎有句话忘说了，但在转身之际却见着后藤早已走进了厨房。可以再等等，他想，看着恋人盯着灶台过于严肃的脸轻笑出声。

当伊达洗完澡并解决掉被后藤重新加热过后的咖喱时，时针已指向1与2中间。当他蹑手蹑脚走进卧室时却意外发现平日作息雷打不动的人此时依然靠着床头坐着，就这台灯微弱的光随手翻着一本小说。  
“还不睡吗？”  
“我明天休假，迟一点没有关系。”后藤回话时依旧拿书遮住大半张脸，甚至没有抬头对上伊达的眼睛。老实说这有点奇怪，不过伊达稍作权衡决定忽略恋人偶尔的怪异行为，走向属于自己那一边的床。然而在他安稳躺上床之后，后藤却立马放下了手头的书，并关掉了台灯钻进了被褥，在还没等伊达反应过来之前翻身跨坐在他腰间。  
“欸？”伊达抬起发出了疑惑的声音，然而下一秒却被后藤低头吻住了。  
后藤的吻一如既往地笨拙，无论多少次之后也依旧如第一次那般，甚至不知道该怎么呼吸。于是这个吻在几秒之后便立即变换了主导权。  
“后藤酱，总是学不会用鼻子呼吸呀。”当一吻结束时，伊达轻声取笑道。  
“……啰嗦。”后藤脸色通红，而只有一部分原因是缺氧。他微微挺起身，捉住自己睡衣的下摆掀起，却在脱完衣服之后又犹豫了起来，“你要是累的话还是算了，我……”  
未道出的话语转为一声小小的惊呼，立场调换不过一瞬之间。后背坠向松软的床垫让后藤一时有些恍惚，下一秒却又被凑上来的双唇再一次夺取了呼吸。  
“这种时候问别人行不行可是相当伤人的行为呀，后藤酱。”年长者毫不客气轻咬了一下恋人的下唇，同时握住后藤的手按在自己的裤裆处，看着对方的面色因感受到自己半勃的性器而涨得愈发通红时坏心眼地笑出了声。“我这里可是相当的精神哦。”  
“唔……”后藤半是害羞半是气恼地瞪了他一眼，伸手帮着伊达褪去了两人的衣物。纵使开着空调，肌肤裸露在空气中还是激起些许凉意，这让两人都本能地向对方更加靠近了一些。伊达伸手握住了后藤同样半勃的性器，将两人的贴在一起，慢条斯理地撸动了起来。  
距离两人上一次性事已经过了太久，而后藤又极少自渎，久违的快感让他忍不住发出低声喘息。他微微眯起眼，双手攀附在恋人的背上，沿着肌肉线条漫无目的地游走。战地医生的身体相较于半年前更为结实了一些，同时也增加了更多大大小小的伤疤。如果伊达不主动提起，那么后藤也不会多问，他只是让指腹轻轻划过新添的伤痕，闭上眼默默记住它们每一个的位置。  
伊达低头吻了吻后藤的唇角，轻车熟路地拉开了床头柜的抽屉，掏出了先前还未用完的避孕套，用牙咬开包装后将袋中的润滑倒在自己的手上，随即探入了恋人身后的隐秘入口。  
沾满冰凉液体的手指探入后穴时产生的温度差让后藤忍不住惊叫了一声。许久未被使用的入口一时半会儿无法适应异物的入侵，连进入两个手指都显得有些吃力。然而漫长的前戏却早已让感到异常难耐，升腾的情欲逐渐染红了眼角。  
“……唔……伊达桑，已经可以……进来吧。”  
“不行，没有适应好一下子进来你会吃不下的吧，乖。”如果忽略早已硬得吓人的阴茎，伊达的表现可以说是游刃有余。他的细致中掺着一小点恶作剧的心思，一直等到三根手指都能顺利进出才结束这场漫长的前戏，在将避孕套套上之后便一挺身将硬挺的性器整根送进了早已湿软的穴口。  
被填满的快感使得后藤不自觉挺起了腰，并随着伊达每一次的挺动发出断断续续地呻吟。伊达每一次的抽送都相当温柔，却每一次都稳稳撞在那个他早已熟悉的点上。逐渐叠加的快感加快了高潮的到来。登顶的那一刻后藤再次主动凑上前来，将两人的喘息一齐锁进同一个吻里。  
有趣的是，他们明明在进行着性事，可却好像又有性无关。待到结束后两人草草做了简单的清理便再次滚进了被褥之下。后藤几乎是刚粘上枕头边瞬间进入了梦乡，伊达轻轻将恋人揽进自己臂弯，静静听着对方均匀的呼吸，直到这时他才意识到自己在长途飞行之后有多疲惫。他闭上了眼，几分钟后也沉入了梦乡。

伊达醒来时已是晌午时分。阳光透过窗帘间的缝隙照在他脸上，而床的另一边尚有一丝余温，却空无一人。他缓慢起身走出房间，循着食物的气息走进了厨房。  
后藤穿着家居服倚在流理台边，端着茶杯盯着炉火，在听到脚步声后回过头。  
“午饭还有一会儿才好。”  
“嗯。啊，后藤酱，有一句话我昨晚忘记说了。”  
“什么？”  
“我回来了。”  
后藤慎太郎抬起头，随即露出了柔和的微笑。  
“嗯，欢迎回来。”  
伊达走上前亲了亲恋人的额角。硝烟和血腥味此时已完全散尽，窗外雪停了。


End file.
